Broken Mirror
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Cuando el pasado te alcanza y tú no sabes que existía. Cuando las ganas de vivir se escurren entre sueños que no recuerdas al despertar. Angst, drama. No pairing por el momento. Kaoru y Hikaru como protas. ¡Cap 7 UP!
1. Primera parte

**Disclamer: Ouran Koukou Host Club pertenece a Bisco Hatori, Bones y todo el resto del staff técnico. Amén.

* * *

**

**Broken Mirror**

**01.-  
A**brió los ojos asustado y temblando. Respiraba a intervalos irregulares con sonoros jadeos. Sentía miedo y sudaba frío. Inconscientemente, su mano buscó el cuerpo de su hermano, que dormía centímetros más allá, aferrándose con cierto desespero cuando al fin encontró un brazo.

**

* * *

**

**02.-**  
Hikaru despertó por un dolor desconocido. Extraños sonidos le rodeaban e interrumpían su sagrado sueño de último día de vacaciones de verano.

Abrió los ojos dispuesto a botar a su gemelo de la cama si era el causante de tal perturbación…

-Ka-o-ru…

Entonces los extraños ruidos se convirtieron en los jadeos de su hermano, y el dolor en su desespero…

-¡Kaoru!

Con la mirada temblando, el menor de los Hitachiin le suplicó con un solo quejido que le ayudara…

Sin saber qué hacer, aterrado por el desespero de su hermano y el que comenzaba a llenarlo, Hikaru solo atinó a gritar muy, muy fuerte.

**

* * *

**

**03.-  
**Se miraron las caras cuando Haruhi les dijo que no habían aparecido a ninguna de las clases del día, y que los profesores simplemente dijeron que –al contactarse con la mansión Hitachiin –se les había informado de un problema familiar que estaban atendiendo.

-Será un problema por las clientes frecuentes del Amor de Hermanos. –declaró Kyoya sintiendo que su celular vibraba en su bolsillo.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada. ¿Alguien ha llamado a sus celulares? –preguntó King

-Yo lo hice senpai –dijo la niña –Pero no contesta ninguno de los dos.

-Que extraño. Hika-chan y Kao-chan siempre tienen sus celulares prendidos y a mano…

_ -Ootori Kyoya.. _

-¿Estarán enfermos?

-Si es algún asunto familiar quizás sea algo grave…

_-¿Eh¿Cuándo?_

-Ya nos llamarán

-Quizás están en algún problema causado por una jugarreta.

_-¿Y cuál es su estado?_

-Solo nos queda esperar.

-Escuchen todos –interrumpió la Madre del Host –Acaban de avisarme que hoy en la mañana Kaoru fue internado de urgencia en el centro médico de mi familia. Está en recuperación en este momento.

**

* * *

**

**04.-**  
Cuando llegaron a la clínica encontraron a Hikaru agarrado a la cama de su hermano, temblando como una hoja al viento. Lloraba con un desconsuelo que jamás le habían imaginado capaz de guardar en su corazón mientras Kaoru dormía ayudado por sedantes.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablarle primero. El ambiente en la pequeña habitación era tan doloroso que de no ver el pecho de Kaoru subiendo y bajando tranquilamente, jurarían que el muchacho había muerto.

-…Hikaru… -dijo primero Tamaki, adelantándose un poco a los demás. El aludido levantó los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Sus labios temblaban aun sin hablar y sus manos sostenían una de las de su hermano con tanta fuerza que cortaban la circulación.

A King la expresión sorprendida solo le duró unos segundos. Imágenes de su propia infancia y su propio dolor llenaron su mente y le colmaron de la frialdad que se necesita para no ser un estorbo a la hora de querer acompañar.

Suavemente acarició el cabello del gemelo que temblaba, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, y con leves movimientos y caricias, le instó a soltar la mano de Kaoru.

-Tranquilo…

Con miradas rápidas ordenó a Kyoya averiguar el _verdadero_ estado del muchacho, a Honey y Takashi traer café y algo de comer y a Haruhi, intentar ver su alguno de los padres de los gemelos –o ambos –estaban en el hospital.

**

* * *

**

**05.-**  
Hikaru dormía pesadamente sobre la cama que compartía con su hermano, abrazado a su Señor como si fuera un candado sobre una cerradura. El rubio no parecía tener problemas con eso, y le acariciaba de tanto en tanto, cuando le sentía temblar o sollozar.

Convencer al chico de salir del centro médico había sido una verdadera odisea. Se negaba a abandonar a su hermano, pero mantenía con doble preocupación a los médicos que le atendían, debido a su alto nivel de nerviosismo e histeria que parecía llenarlo cada vez que sus ojos se posaban sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Kaoru.

Kyoya les había dicho que el diagnóstico era indeterminado, pero los síntomas parecían corresponderse con un ataque de pánico. Un poco contrariado, también les dijo que los primeros exámenes que el equipo médico había ordenado eran cardiológicos y neurológicos.

-Pienso que son mayores cuidados de los que se tomaría normalmente en un paciente con los síntomas de Kaoru –dijo cuando Tamaki le pidió su opinión –Sin embargo el nivel social de la familia Hitachiin podría justificar tales precauciones.

Al resto del Host los había enviado a casa. Haruhi había insistido en acompañar también a Hikaru, pero Suou se había negado taxativamente, apreciando las intenciones de la niña.

-Hikaru se sentiría muy mal si te ve triste.

El informe médico indicaba que Kaoru debía permanecer en observación la noche completa y que –si nada ocurría –sería dado de alta y enviado a su domicilio a mediodía.

-Sin embargo se le mantuvo sedado todo el día… -comentó Ootori en tono distraído, alimentando la semilla de duda que reinaba en su corazón y el de su Rey.

Así, con la misma convicción con la que ordenaba los nuevos disfraces y disposiciones para el Host Club, Tamaki Suou ordenó a _Kaasan_ que averiguara por cualquier medio qué estaba pasando con Kaoru.

**

* * *

**

**06.-**  
_El nuevo trampolín ya había sido instalado en el Parque Acuático que su madre había ayudado a promocionar y se les había invitado a conocerlo antes de ponerlo a la disposición del público. _

Las imágenes difusas, odiadas, tiempos en donde la preocupación de la existencia llenaba una mente que solo debería haber estado llena de sueños y juegos.

_Nunca fue claro el momento en que llegaron tan arriba… _

Los entretenimientos siempre controlados. 'Tu hermano no debe cansarse'.

_Respiraban tranquilamente el aire que parecía mucho más puro que a nivel del suelo. Estaban quietos, y no había pasado por sus pequeñas mentes el moverse peligrosamente o tirarse._

'Tu hermano no debe saber que está enfermo. Tú le cuidarás y evitarás que se enoje o que se altere'

_Alejado de todo y de todos, la única manera que había encontrado de mantener a su hermano a salvo de esos que sus padres conversaban en voz baja cuando ambos no estaban._

'No importa que no tengan amigos… se tienen el uno al otro… Y si le cuidas bien, será así para siempre'

_El momento en que aquél hombre subió y el trampolín se movió fue terrorífico y fugaz, en cambio, el preciso instante en que su hermano perdió pie y su cuerpecito cayó hacia atrás, rumbo a la muralla de agua que, ocho metros más abajo, reposaba tranquilamente, como un espejo inmóvil, fue eterno y pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta, hasta que el agua se destrozó como el vidrio y todo sonido quedó acallado por la desesperación._

_-…K-Kaoru… ¡Kaoru!

* * *

_

**Notas: Bien, mi estreno oficial en esta sección. Este fic tiene la particularidad de que cada "parte" del fic (entre separador y separador) es un capítulo distinto (por eso la numeración) para facilitar la escritura y como esta web no permite cosas muy cortitas (o quizás sí, quien sabe) pues decidí ir juntándolas.  
Espero que les guste  
Ishida Rio  
**_  
_


	2. Segunda parte

**Nota 1: Yagi Yoshiki es el Board director de Hitachi Tech, y por ahí leí que el apellido _Hitachiin_ y la historia de la familia tenía relación con la multinacional de electrónica Hitachi Tech, asi que decidí usar el nombre.  
Nota 2 y disclamer: Ouran Host Club (con todos sus nombres alternativos) pertenece a Bisco Hatori, Bones y demás staff técnico.

* * *

**

**Broken Mirror  
+Segunda parte+  
**

**07.-**

Despertar y sentirse confundido, desorientado y mareado no era lo que Kaoru esperaba para su retorno a la consciencia.

Y no era que deseara algo en especial _la veintúnica vez que se desmayaba_. Pero añoraba la presencia de su hermano a su lado…

…Cada despertar toda su vida había sido junto a él… Y ahora que más le necesitaba no estaba.

-Hikaru…

Notó que su voz casi no salía y que tenía la garganta tan seca que el solo esfuerzo de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano le dolía. ¿Qué le había pasado? No recordaba casi nada luego de haber ido a la cama aquella noche, esperando el último día de vacaciones.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Estaba en un hospital, eso era seguro pero… ¿Porqué estaba ahí¿Habría pasado algo¿Hikaru estaría bien¿Sus padres estarían bien?... ¿Y la casa¿Los demás se habrían preocupado¿Kyoya-senpai, los demás…¿King sabría qué pasó¿Porqué estaba solo?

Al terminar de pasear los ojos por la habitación, ya estaba temblando. Algo que no sabía qué era había ocurrido y había desencadenado su internación….

-¿Hikaru….?

El cuerpo pesado y difícil de mover. Cada giro de los ojos era un mareo y cada duda una lágrima. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba llorando, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir.

-¿Hikaru!

Quiso arrancarse el suero, pero los dedos le temblaban y cuando al fin logró asirlo, sus manos no fueron capaces de ejercer la fuerza necesaria para poder retirar la aguja del dorso de su mano, desesperándolo aún más.

-¡Hikaru!

**

* * *

**

**08.-**

Sus padres se habían quedado en la cama un poco más. Su madre había estado con jaqueca hasta altas horas de la noche, y su padre la había acompañado leyendo y dándole con aires indiferentes sus pastillas y vasos de agua sin sodio.

_-Papá…_

_-Hikaru, es bueno que duermas._

_-Pero…_

_-A tu hermano no le hará bien que te encuentres enfermo cuando despierte. Está bien que sean gemelos y hagan todo juntos, pero no le agradará ver que lo sigues hasta en las caídas de salud._

_-…¿Y Mamá?_

_-Sus jaquecas, ya la conoces. No aguanta nada de stress. _

La habitación de su hermano estaba al final del pasillo del tercer piso. Tenía una enorme ventana que recibía mucho sol… A Kaoru le gustaba el sol…

Paso a paso… _igual que aquella vez…_un poco más cerca del lugar en donde su gemelo descansaba… _igual que aquella vez… _Pasillos blancos y limpios…_ como aquella vez…_ silencio y una falsa paz inundando el espacio… _como aquella vez…_

Las manos le temblaban, pero debía mantenerse sereno. ¿Cómo consolaría a Kaoru si él mismo estaba inseguro?

Debía ser fuerte… _como cuando niños…_Debía ser fuerte…

-_¡Hikaru!_

Entonces lo escuchó…

-¡Hikaru!

**

* * *

**

**09.-**

El médico dio orden de retirarse a todos los que estaban en la sala cuando Kaoru echó a llorar en el pecho de Hikaru. El gemelo mayor había irrumpido en la habitación empujando a cuanta persona encontró en el camino, subiendo a la cama sin cuidado y acunando a su hermano cuando este se abandonó a las lágrimas con una angustia que evidenció que el muchacho necesitaría ayuda psicológica para… para lo que fuera que estuviera pasándole…

* * *

**10.-**

Kaoru le hacía daño al aferrarse a él con tanta fuerza, pero lo cierto era que no sentía absolutamente nada. Solo el olor insípido que rodeaba a su hermano, sus temblores y su evidente desesperación eran poseedores de toda su atención, y culpables del desbocado sentido de sobreprotección que lo inundaba en ese momento.

-Kaoru… Kaoru… -murmuró acariciando su cabello con fuerza desmedida –Aquí estoy¿me escuchas? –respondió ante el incesante llamado a su nombre -Soy yo, Hikaru, tu hermano… Kaoru…

Largos minutos más tarde el interminable llanto fue convirtiéndose en hipo y sollozos, hasta que solamente quedaron algunos tiritones y movimientos quedaron mientras su gemelo insistía en esconderse en su pecho.

Hikaru quiso bajar de la cama al darse cuenta que estaba a horcajadas sobre su hermano, pero Kaoru no le permitió moverse un solo centímetro.

-Kaoru… -le llamó suavemente -¿Estás bien? –una rápida y muda negativa, apretando aún más el abrazo. –Kaoru, mírame…

Luego de insistir varias veces, el mayor logró que los quebrados ojos dorados de su reflejo se posaran sobre él, asombrándose del miedo oculto y acechante que oprimían aquél corazón.

* * *

**11.-**

En casa le esperaban King y el resto del Host.

Todos le recibieron con abrazos y alegría. Sus padres habían pedido a Hikaru que llevara algunos amigos para cuando le dieran el alta, y así no se sintiera más solo.

Así, durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, los padres de los gemelos, Yoshiki y Yuiko observaron –por primera vez –como sus hijos se desenvolvían entre los que eran llamados _sus amigos_.

* * *

**12.-**

-Yoshiki…

-Dime Yuiko…

La mujer se revolvió un poco inquieta en su sillón. Hacía dos días que Kaoru había salido del hospital y nada malo había vuelto a pasar, pero aún había cosas que la incomodaban, y le costaba hablar de ello.

-Los niños… -él sacó los ojos un momento de su inseparable laptop y le miró. –Los niños…

-¿Qué pasa con ellos Yuiko? No me asustes por favor, después de lo de Kaoru no quiero más sorpresas.

-Ellos… -sus dedos delicados jugaron con la fina taza de té, quizás con la intención indirecta de captar toda su atención, quizás de puro nerviosismo –Ellos se ven… tan _apegados_…

Hitachiin Yoshiki, hombre delgado y alto, con los ojos dorados y corte moderno acomodó sus lentes cuadrados sobre su nariz y decidió cerrar su notebook. Su esposa, una mujer delicada y fina, de larga melena ondulada y anaranjada, no parecía la misma con ese ceño fruncido y la expresión preocupada.

-Los niños siempre han sido apegados… Los criamos así…

-Si pero… ¿no sería bueno…? no lo sé… que Hikaru volviera a su dormitorio… que hagan actividades separados… como cuando tu lo llevabas a la empresa y yo llevaba a Kaoru a los talleres…

-¿Qué pasa Yuiko? Hace años que no te oía decir algo como eso…

-Es que… -ambas miradas chocaron y ella se puso de pie, dejando caer la taza sin ningún cuidado, como dejando salir algo que hacía tiempo llevaba guardado -¡Solo míralos Yoshiki¡Parecen… parecen una pareja¡Duermen juntos, se abrazan, se… se tocan!

El hombre, más frío y calmado que ella, le dejó terminar y luego se acomodó el cabello. Su esposa no pudo dejar de notar que los gemelos tenían la misma forma de acomodarse el flequillo…

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso?

-¿Qué?

-Llevan quince años así Yuiko. No vamos a separarlos ahora…

-¿Me estas diciendo… que apoyas su… _relación de hermanos_?

-Yuiko –dijo, recalcando cada sílaba y dando fuerza a la última 'o' –No apoyo nada. Sabes que no me gustaría quedarme sin nietos, pero me extraña que no lo veas… Hikaru pidió expresamente dormir con Kaoru para cuidarlo. Y nosotros le dijimos que lo hiciera el tiempo que creyera necesario.

-Eso hace nueve años.

-Cierto. Y ahora, que Kaoru cayó por una crisis de pánico¿quieres quitarle al eterno velador de su sueño¿Crees que Hikaru lo aceptaría? Amor… -él se levantó y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella primero se revolvió inquieta en sus brazos, pero luego aceptó -¿Recuerdas como nos enternecíamos al verlos ver televisión abrazados?... ¿O cuando dormían juntos y les íbamos a ver a medianoche?

-…Hikaru abrazaba a Kaoru contra su pecho… o tomaba su mano cuando caminábamos…

-¿Recuerdas esa nefasta frase que le dijimos aquél día que él nos preguntó porqué no podían jugar con otros niños?

-…'No importa que no tengan amigos… se tienen el uno al otro… Y si le cuidas bien, será así para siempre'

-Si. Eso le dijimos. ¿Realmente crees que algo más allá de la hermandad pase entre ellos?

-Moriría si así fuera.

-¿Pero lo crees?

-…No sé que pensar Yoshiki… no lo sé…

-¿Estarás más tranquila si te digo que lo dejemos así hasta que Kaoru mejore y luego –si vemos algo extraño- le enviamos a París, a tu escuela de moda?

-¿Kaoru en París?

-Claro. En dos años salen de la academia. Haremos que Hikaru estudie para manejar mi empresa y Kaoru se ocupará de la tuya. Así tendrán las cabezas ocupadas y, de paso, les arruinaríamos cualquier _otro_ plan.

-…Yoshiki …suena tan cruel…

-Pero es lo que quieres que te diga… ¿o no?

Yuiko permaneció en silencio y se refugió en el pecho de su marido. Sin quererlo, pensó que era exactamente la misma posición en la que habían encontrado a los gemelos dormidos esa mañana.

* * *

**Continuará... **

**Tsuki-chan: gracias por leer, espero que esto también te guste.  
Nos leemos  
Rio **


	3. Tercera Parte

**Ouran host no me pertenece, ya saben. Bisco-san, Bones y demases...

* * *

**

**Broken Mirror  
+Tercera Parte+  
**

**13.-**

Yuiko había insistido que debían ir personalmente a buscar los resultados de cada examen hecho a Kaoru antes que permitir que su médico de cabecera los guardara y analizara para conjeturar, como había sido durante toda la vida de los gemelos.

Hikaru la acompañaba. Si bien temía dejar a su hermano solo, la presencia fuerte de su padre le tranquilizaba un poco. Cierto era que él se ausentaba durante largos períodos a lo largo de su niñez, pero la empresa iba tan bien que ya no era necesaria su constante vigilancia, permitiendo que la Mesa Directiva que presidía se encargara de los asuntos y le informara de tanto en tanto.

Ahora podía decir –después de mucho tiempo –que Kaoru estaba a cargo _de su padre_.

-Mamá…

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –le preguntó ella, enfocando sus ojos claros al otro lado de la limusina, en donde su hijo mayor estaba sentado.

-Tu empresa va muy bien… igual que la de Papá…

-Es cierto –respondió sonriente y orgullosa –Hemos crecido mucho el último semestre…

-¿Porqué no te quedas en casa un tiempo? Cómo Papá… A veces la mansión es muy grande… y… y a veces nos sentimos un poco solos…

Yuiko apretó los dientes intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Estaba tan alterada que lloraba por todo. Sin embargo las palabras de Hikaru le calaban el alma, hiriéndola y amándola al mismo tiempo.

Nunca se había sentido muy identificada con su hijo mayor. Kaoru era más sensible y menos impulsivo, aunque imitaba a la perfección el comportamiento –a veces –absurdo de su gemelo. El insufrible gusto por los números y las ciencias –heredado ciertamente de su padre –no ayudaban mucho a un acercamiento entre ambos.

Nunca le había dado mayor importancia a eso… hasta ese mismo instante, en que sintió que el metro y medio que la separaba de su hijo era una distancia eterna imposible de romper.

**14.-**

Era extraño pero se sentía bien en compañía de su padre. Sus brazos rodeándole y su risa fuerte le daban una sensación de seguridad muy distinta a la de Hikaru, una sensación familiar que no podía recordar cuando la había sentido.

-¿Y qué pasa con ese Host club del que siempre habla tu madre? –preguntó, tendiendo otro helado a su hijo menor. Sabía de sobra que las situaciones tensas le causaban una ansiedad difícil de controlar. Él mismo le había enseñado a saciar con dulces sus nervios.

-Pues… como dice King, es un lugar en donde chicos con tiempo se dedican a entretener a señoritas hermosas.

-Vaya, vaya. Así que rodeados de mujeres ¿eh? Qué envidia que me dan.

-Pero tienes unas secretarias muy bonitas…

-Pero son las secretarias y créeme que si hay algo en el mundo que debes saber de las secretarias es que se creen dignas de ser alabadas y seducidas por sus jefes. En cambio, ustedes en el club son los reverenciados. ¿Y qué clase de cosas hacen en el host?

-Em…

Con la cuchara colgando de los labios, Kaoru miró a su padre con los ojos bajos. ¿Cómo decirle que vendían el incesto?

-Bueno… vendemos distintos tipos de amor…

-¿Vender amor? –Yoshiki dejó la cuchara a un lado por un momento y se dedicó a escuchar. Como buen empresario una de las grandes preguntas que había atormentado su vida era cómo demonios vender sentimientos.

-Claro… King es el prototipo principesco, su amor es galante y lleno de metáforas. Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai son el prototipo loli-shota y salvaje. Kyoya-senpai tiene el estilo elegante, Haruhi el estilo natural…

-¿Haruhi?

-Una chica nueva que tiene una deuda con el Host y trabaja con nosotros… Es la estudiante especial de Ouran…

-Ya veo… ¿y ustedes?

-Nosotros vendemos el tipo diabólico…

-¿Diabólico?

-Claro… travesuras, bromas, chistes… Nos reímos a costa de King.

-Entonces a Suou-kun lo aman por su facha de príncipe. A Mitsukuni-kun lo miman. A Takashi-kun lo idolatran en secreto. A Kyoya-kun intentan seducirlo, a esa chica la aman sin saber y a ustedes…

-…Nosotros las amamos juntos.

-¿Cómo gemelos?

-…Si…

-Vaya, sí que es interesante. Un uso de prototipos de imagen muy inteligente. Lo tierno, lo distante, lo admirable, lo ideal, lo onírico y lo prohibido.

Kaoru se sintió sonrojar ante la mención del "tipo prohibido". Sabía que su padre era lo suficientemente inteligente como para deducir el verdadero tipo de amor que vendían.

-Pero veo que se divierten. Eso es bueno. ¿Has ido estos días?

-Si… pero la verdad es que no he participado mucho. Hikaru se dedica a mimarme, así que las chicas se conforman de todas maneras.

Yoshiki carcajea diciendo algo como "Esos son mis hijos" y le ofrece nuevamente más helado a Kaoru.

-Terminaré enfermo del estómago con tanto helado –le dice mientras saca otra porción.

-Enfermo que come no muere.

-…Hace mucho que no hacíamos algo como esto Papá…

-Es cierto. Ya era hora. Lamento no haber estado contigo más tiempo.

-No te disculpes. La gente suele hacerlo cuando otros van a morir. Es una mala señal.

El adulto forzó la garganta para tragar el helado que llevaba, sintiendo un súbito temblor en los dedos.

La idea de perder a Kaoru le aterraba tanto como a Hikaru, o quizás más.

**15.-**

Tercer día desde el alta del hospital.

Las clases habían acabado y se dirigían al Host para terminar la jornada con las actividades del club.

-Has comido muy poco Kaoru… ¿te sientes bien?

-Jeje, no hay problema. Es que ayer Papá y yo comimos demasiado helado. Aún no tengo demasiada hambre.

-Aún así debes comer bien o los tranquilizantes podrían hacerte mal.

-Lo sé…

Los gemelos entraron juntos a la tercera sala de música y se prepararon como los demás para la rutina de ese día.

King había preparado un ambiente absolutamente diferente a los demás. Una atmósfera vampírica y moderna, prohibida y oscura, como si fueran una secta o grupo clandestino, reemplazando los dorados cortinajes por telas marrones y bermellón, entregando a todos ropajes elegantes y sensuales, que dejaban mucha piel al aire.

Tamaki vistió de negro reluciente y se colocó extensiones que le otorgaron una larga melena rubia sedosa y brillante y unos lentes de contacto de color que llevó suelta durante todo el tiempo que duró. Los gemelos vistieron a la usanza gótica con sus maquillajes y algunos accesorios, pintando sus cabellos negros y rojos. Kyoya y Haruhi vistieron de cuero y Mori junto a Honey se lanzaron por el estilo vampírico.

El aire de ambigüedad y secretos desconcertó y fascinó a las clientas, quienes se sintieron como en sus fantasías más escondidas, visitando lugares que les estaban prohibidos por orden y moral.

Felices y ahogadas por el ilusorio quiebre de tabúes, incluso una se dio el lujo de dar un largo y sabroso beso a Hikaru, ante los sorprendidos ojos de su gemelo en los instantes que el club cerraba.

-¡Asco¡Su boca apestaba a alcohol! Reportaré a esa chica mañana –reclamó molesto el mayor mientras iba hacia el baño, quitándose el abrigo que lucía y haciendo gestos de desagrado.

Por su lado, Kaoru se apoyó en una pared con un suspiro cansado. Solo había abierto la chaqueta que llevaba encima, cerrando los ojos un instante, antes de ir a cambiarse.

-¿Te sientes bien? –la voz de su Rey sonó pareja y un poco parca, fuera de su personalidad típica y alegre. Kaoru sabía que todos estaban preocupados por él y que de una u otra forma, no le quitaban los ojos de encima. –Quizás fue mucho hoy… mañana haremos algo más liviano…

-No importa Tono… estoy bien.

Un instante fugaz dio la impresión al pelirrojo que su señor estaba demasiado cerca y que su presencia era demasiado sensual.

-..Estoy bien…

Esa persona de larga melena, ojos de colores y ropa seductora no era alguien conocido, y el encanto que emanaba le asustaba.

-Si te sientes mal recuerda decirnos –sonrió. Y esa sonrisa era la de King, con los ojos cerrados en un gesto cariñoso y tierno, protector y cálido.

Kaoru sonrió pensando que estaba volviéndose loco.

**16.-**

-Este chico no tiene nada.-dijo un médico.

-Coincido. Todo salió bien hace nueve años. No hay signos de que algo de la operación esté fallando. –apoyó otro.

Un hombre mayor, en la cabecera de la mesa, se tomó la cabeza a dos manos e hizo un gesto nervioso.

-Pero necesito saber qué tiene… ¡Es un Hitachiin! Esto podría arruinar mi carrera.

-Pues llama a Arashi y derívale al muchacho.

-¿A…¡Esa mocosa no sabe nada!

-No puedes pasar por alto sus conocimientos.

-Todos hablan últimamente de ella. Solo entrégale los resultados para que los analice. Quizás tampoco tenga respuesta.

El anciano miró a sus compañeros y asintió de manera grave. Aceptaría enviar los datos de Hitachiin Kaoru a la nueva doctora del área psiquiátrica, pero no estaba seguro de cómo tomarían eso los padres del muchacho.

_Es nuestro médico de cabecera, Mikoto-san. No le confiaré a nadie más a mis hijos._

_

* * *

_

** Notas: Bien, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Reviews:  
Lilychan: Me alegra que te guste. Espero que esto también te guste, aunque no hayan salido muy juntos Kaoru y Hikaru.  
Tsukichan: Gracias nuevamente. Hikaru será heroe asi que sigue leyendo jajaja.**

** Rio  
**


	4. Cuarta Parte

**Disclamer: Ouran Koukou Host Club pertenece a Bisco Hatori y su staff técnico de animación.

* * *

**

**Broken Mirror  
+Cuarta parte+**

**17.-**

Yuiko los regañó a los tres cuando los encontró lanzándose harina en la cocina.

Las gemelas que les servían con tanta lealtad estaban parapetadas tras la cocina americana y observaban con enorme horror como volaban los huevos y los tazones que tenían dispuestos sobre las mesas.

-¿Quién empezó esto!

Cuando sus hijos señalaron sin dudar a su padre, a Yuiko solo le quedó negar mirando al cielo.

**18.-**

Ambos médicos se habían reunido en la sala de juntas del Centro Médico. Los dueños del complejo habían dado claras instrucciones sobre los esfuerzos que _debían_ ser puestos en los diagnósticos del Hitachiin, el que no solo era hijo de multimillonarios, sino que –además –era amigo del heredero del legado Ootori.

-Mikoto-san, me sorprende su llamada.

Pero el anciano no se había detenido en cortesías ni explicaciones largas o melosas. Habló como médico y mostró su preocupación como profesional, aunque dejando entrever claramente los _riesgos_ de un tratamiento inadecuado.

-No me interesan sus proyecciones futuras o el dinero que tengan. –había sido la escueta y dura respuesta de la joven neuropsiquiatra –Si el chico tiene algo, lo averiguaré y lo trataré.

-No aceptarán un diagnóstico inadecuado Arashi-san, espero que lo entienda.

-Pues entonces dígame qué es un _diagnóstico adecuado_ para un millonario y luego vuelve a llamarme. Mientras tanto leeré el expediente del muchacho.

Fujiwara Mikoto sintió que toda su carrera podía venirse abajo con dos simples palabras de esa doctora insulsa y altanera.

Tenía que cambiar de médico de apoyo, y debía hacerlo **ya**.

**19.-**

Quinto día desde el alta.

Yoshiki seguía en casa haciendo el vago mientras comía helado a raudales y pedía postres exquisitos a sus cocineros.

El adulto de ojos dorados se divertía matando el tiempo junto a sus gemelos, aprovechando las autorizaciones dadas por Ouran para que ambos salieran más temprano y obviaran algunas materias electivas.

-¿Quién es el rey de la electrónica? –preguntaba con un hijo en cada costado, tirados sobre la alfombra blanca de la sala.

-¡Yoshiki-toosan! –decían ambos.

-¿Quién está casado con la más talentosa de las diseñadoras?

-¡Yoshiki-toosan!

-¿Quién tiene los hijos más locos del mundo?

-¡El padre de Tamaki-senpai!

-…Suou-kun es hijo único… Pero en fin… ¿Quién es el más goloso de los Hitachiin?

-¡Yoshiki-toosan!

-¿Cómo que Yoshiki-toosan? .¡Kaoru es más goloso!

-¡Yoshiki.toosan! .¡Yoshiki.toosan!

Yuiko no llegaría ese día. Un desfile en París solicitaba su urgente presencia, y los varones de su casa la habían convencido de ir.

-¡Ok demonios míos! Es hora que vayan a dormir.

-Papá, es temprano…

-Pero es viernes y mañana tienen clases.

-Un poco más Papá…

-Es viernes y mañana tienen clases.

-Te compraremos ese helado de manjar que Mamá no te deja comer.

-Es viernes y…

-¡Y le pondremos mucha crema encima!

-…¿Quieren ver una película? Tengo una buenísima.

Esa noche, por primera vez en nueve años, padre e hijos, volvieron a dormir juntos.

**20.-**

-¿Qué has averiguado Kyoya?

-La verdad estoy preocupado. –dijo el de lentes –Están llevando este caso con un secretismo que me parece absurdo. Sin embargo hay cosas que son interesantes de saber.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Como la inclusión de una neuropsiquiatra en el equipo médico que investiga el caso de Kaoru.

-¿Una psiquiatra?

-Médico general, cardiólogo, neurólogo y neuropsiquiatra. Es un equipo bastante complejo.

-Ciertamente. ¿Algo más?

-Si. Mira esto.

-¿Un informe de…? –sus ojos azules se posan en su amigo con enorme sorpresa -¿…'transplante'?

-Uno de alto riesgo cabe decir.

-Nunca nos han hablado de esto…

-Y Kaoru no muestra cicatrices. Además, el informe es muy antiguo…

-¿Qué relevancia puede tener esto, Kyoya?

-…En el peor de los casos Suou, Kaoru podría estar en peligro de muerte…

**21.-**

-Necesito una entrevista con los padres del muchacho. Y ojalá con su gemelo también.

-Claro, pero recuerda Arashi-san…

-Si, si, ya lo sé… -interrumpe fastidiada –'Son gente importante y de mucho dinero'

-La reputación del Centro Médico podría estar en juego¡no es una broma!

-Al diablo la reputación. Tenemos en las manos un caso que pareciera ser completamente irrelevante. Un simple ataque de pánico, pero ustedes creen que el transplante tiene que ver ¿o no?

-Su taquicardia fue grave. Estuvo a un paso de un ataque cardíaco.

-La mente domina al cuerpo… ¿Cuál es la teoría?

-No hay teoría. Por eso te llamamos Arashi.

La mujer suspiró y volvió a leer el documento que tenía en las manos. Si no fuera por la última línea del diagnóstico fijado después del accidente mencionado en el Parque Acuático, nada estaría fuera de regla…

-_Pérdida parcial de la memoria temprana…_

Y ahí era justamente donde radicaba la única pista que tenía para comenzar.

**22.-**

Ciertamente la noticia no le agradaba nada.

¿Un psiquiatra? .¿Acaso creían que su hijo estaba loco?

Las explicaciones de Mikoto-san no parecían convincentes. Solo murmuraba disculpas y cosas que no entendía.

Pero eso no podía ser. **Nadie** diría que Kaoru estaba loco. **Nadie**.

-Esto yo lo arreglo ahora mismo.

Furioso salió aprovechando que los gemelos estaban en Ouran, dejando claras instrucciones de no decir en donde andaba.

-Avisen a Yuiko. La quiero de vuelta el lunes.

Con los ojos relampagueantes en ira, tomó el primer vehículo que encontró y salió hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Esa tal Himura Arashi iba a escucharlo, porque Hitachiin Yoshiki podía gritar muy, pero muy fuerte.

* * *

**Notas: Este salió un poco más cortito, pero igual. Avanzamos un poco más hacia el centro de la trama, espero que les guste.  
**

Angel black: jeje, Yoshiki-toosan es un amor. y Yuiko.san no es tan mala como parece, solo es una madre preocupada por las apariencias. Espero que esta parte tb te guste.

Hohenheim mx: Este fic está saliendo bastante rápido asi que creo que puedo satisfacer tu demanda de capítulos con cierta celeridad, aunque este fin de semana no saldrán mas por trabajo... Espero que te haya gustado. Ah, y con respecto al uso del prototipo de imágenes... Lo tierno es Honey, lo distante es Takashi, lo admirable es Kyoya, lo ideal Tamaki, lo onírico Haruhi y lo prohibido los gemelos.

Tsuki-chan: Hikaru tendrá un papel central, aunque aún no decido bien cual es XDD Nunca planeo los fics antes de escribirlos, asi que solo tengo esbozos de la trama, pero igual puedo decir que Hikaru es importante en todo esto.

AlquimistaFlama: jejeje Kaoru tiene menos de lo que piensa y más de lo que parece. Obvio que no puedo decirte qué tiene, pero todavía estoy pensando si matarlo o no, así que de momento está a salvo jejejeje. Espero que te guste el fic y gracias por el review.

**Bien Mundo, nos leemos el lunes.  
Rio**


	5. Quinta Parte

**Disclamer: Ouran Koukou Host Club (en cualquiera de sus nombres alternativos) no me pertenece. Toooodo el mérito (menos el de hacerlos sufrir aquí) es de Bisco Hatori (en el manga) y del staff técnico del animé. Amén. **

**Notas: Estaba leyendo otros fics, en otras secciones y me surgió una pregunta... ¿Cuál será el gusto de decir "Dedicado a mi puta..." o "tu perra vil..." Sé que cada loco con su tema pero no deja de llamarme la atención.  
**

**(O.O... ¿y el separador? .¿Porqué no aparece?) **

**Broken Mirror  
+Quinta parte+  
**

**23.-**

Arashi le escuchó sin mucho interés y con una evidente expresión de fastidio esculpida en la cara. Yoshiki ladraba cual perro mientras gesticulaba y apoyaba la _impecable_ trayectoria de Mikoto-san como **único** médico de sus hijos.

-¿Terminó ya? –gruñó la psiquiatra cuando el empresario dejó de gritar. El médico perdió los colores cuando vio la desdeñosa manera de la mujer para referirse al multimillonario.

-¡Claro que no he terminado!

-Entonces siga –dijo ella, acomodándose sobre su pomposo sillón –Y hágame el favor de avisarme cuando acabe de ladrar para comenzar a hablar de la salud de su hijo.

**24.-**

Cuando los gemelos llegaron a casa, su padre tenía un enorme helado de chirimoya con crema y galletas frente a él, pero aún no comenzaba a probarla.

-Hola Papá –saludaron a coro. Pero él no les contestó. -¿Papá?

La torre de helado empezaba ya a derretirse cuando el adulto les miró con los ojos neutros.

-Vengan niños –les dijo, ayudado por un gesto de su mano. Los tres fueron al sillón y él se sentó con un gemelo a cada lado. Yoshiki pasó un brazo por los hombros de cada uno y los acercó a él en un abrazo. –Los quiero mucho ¿saben?

Los hermanos miraron a su padre confundidos, y en un instante fugaz, Hikaru pudo ver como ese temor oculto se apoderaba de los ojos de Kaoru, al tiempo que se escondía en el pecho de su padre.

**25.-**

Kaoru se revolvía nervioso entre las sábanas. A pesar de llevar dos horas en la cama era incapaz de conciliar el sueño y no paraba de moverse, buscando una posición que le acomodara.

Hikaru, medio cansado, medio comprensivo, simplemente le abrazó por la espalda juntando sus manos sobre su pecho, dándole suaves besos sobre el hombro.

-Tranquilo –le susurró, recordando la simple palabra que King le había dicho a él en el hospital. –Tranquilo.

El menor se sonrojó ante el roce de su piel con la de su hermano. A pesar de haber dormido juntos casi toda la vida y de conocer de memoria la textura de la dermis de Hikaru, este contacto se le hacía más íntimo y, de cierta forma, muy anhelado.

-_Qué tonterías estoy pensando… ¿Qué importa tener quince y… ser virgen?_

Sin embargo nada pudo evitar un gemido de su parte cuando Hikaru respiró suavemente sobre su oreja izquierda.

**26.-**

Recordar la vida de sus hijos le había puesto nostálgico.

Sabía que ahora ellos debían estar haciendo conjeturas sobre el porqué de su comportamiento.

-…Estúpido… Sencilla y llanamente estúpido…

Entonces la imagen de la psiquiatra llegó a su mente. Usando todo su autocontrol evitó sonrojarse de la vergüenza una vez más.

_Creí que al ser una persona altamente letrada y educada en el extranjero sería menos prejuicioso con respecto a mi labor… Lástima que la ignorancia humana persista incluso en ambientes en donde el hambre de conocimiento llega a ser gula…_

Había llegado al Centro Médico convertido en un huracán de furia, había irrumpido en la oficina de la tal Himura Arashi y le había gritado hasta cansarse, sin lograr inmutar a la mujer.

_Solo quiero aclararle algo antes de comenzar, Hitachiin-san _–había dicho ella, omitiendo a propósito el 'sama' que todos le otorgaban –_Estamos hablando de su hijo y de causas NO físicas. El día que uno de sus televisores solucione este tipo de problemas, le aseguro que podrá prescindir de mis servicios y comenzar su campaña para abolir las carreras psico-psiquiátricas del mundo tal como acaba de ladrarme, pero hasta ese momento… creo que tendremos que vernos las caras._

Antes que su médico de cabecera se deshiciera en disculpas –y mientras lo hacía –Yoshiki ya había entendido que esa mujer era su igual y que no podría doblegarla.

Su rudeza de carácter le agradó. Su cinismo a flor de piel le sorprendió en una dama letrada.

_-¿Y qué quiere que hagamos por Kaoru?_

_-Necesito una entrevista con usted y su mujer. Además otra a solas con Hikaru. Pero para no hacerle perder el viaje, quiero que me cuente cosas que recuerde con respecto a la operación y el accidente._

La sensación que lo llenaba en ese momento era absolutamente contradictoria. Por un lado estaba furioso por esa altanera mujercita que lo había tratado de perro y por otro estaba agradecido que la doctora que parecía tener alguna pista sobre lo que pasaba con Kaoru fuera de carácter firme y no fuera a dejarse llevar por la influencia de otros profesionales o de la dirección del Centro Médico.

-Para colmo de males tiene un cuerpo de infarto. ¿Cómo un ratón de biblioteca como ella puede tener un cuerpo así?

Sacudió la cabeza y llamó a algún sirviente ordenando algo dulce para comer. Al día siguiente Yuiko llegaría de París y no sería nada agradable si descubría que estaba pensando en otra mujer.

**27.-**

-Así que una entrevista.

-La tuvieron durante la mañana, mientras estábamos en clases.

-¿Y de qué hablaron?

-Al parecer Himura-san le pidió detalles sobre la operación y sobre un accidente del que no tenía noticia.

-¿Un accidente?

-Hace unos diez años los Hitachiin fueron invitados a la inauguración de un Parque Acuático y Kaoru cayó de un trampolín de ocho metros de altura a una piscina de tres metros de hondo.

-¿Y Hikaru?

-No sufrió daño alguno. No alcanzó a caer, aunque estuvo con terapia psicológica después de eso.

-¿Secuelas en Kaoru?

-…Pérdida parcial de la memoria…

Tamaki se levantó rápidamente, dejando caer la sábana que le cubría.

-¿Amnesia?

-…Hay cosas que no encajan Suou… Podría jurar que Kaoru no tiene idea de todo lo que le ocurrió.

-Pero… ¿porqué esconderlo? Además, Hikaru debería saberlo… y dudo que no le haya dicho algo como eso…

-Hikaru es tremendamente sobreprotector con Kaoru…

King posó una mano sobre su frente y se dejó caer sobre la cama, dando la espalda a Kyoya para pensar un poco. El moreno solo lo miró y acarició algunas marcas recientes con la punta de los dedos.

-Hay grandes posibilidades de que sea un problema psicológico.

-…¿Entonces no habría peligro de que Kaoru… muriera?

-Eso aún no está descartado. Mikoto-san es tremendamente cuidadoso con respecto a eso.

-¿Porqué tanto Kyoya? –preguntó el rubio, volteando nuevamente, atrapando la mano del otro en la suya.

-Porque es su carrera la que está en juego. Si es culpa de la operación o el accidente, la responsabilidad caerá sobre él y quedará desprestigiado.

-Que egoísta motivo.

-Al contrario, Himura-san es una médico talentosa educada en el extranjero que no tiene las trabas de la educación japonesa. Ella vela por su paciente y no por su reputación. No tiene mayores problemas en renunciar o ser despedida si cree que es lo mejor para la rehabilitación de un enfermo. Es por eso que la contrataron. El Centro Médico está teniendo demasiados problemas con médicos tradicionalistas que prefieren salvar su pellejo antes que decirle a un millonario que está enfermo de muerte o que es incurable…

-…Eso es horrible Kyoya…

El de lentes le abrazó acariciándole la espalda, susurrando palabras para tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo Príncipe… nada le pasará a Kaoru…

**28.- **

Lunes.

Hora del abrir el Host. Las clientas se agolpaban en las puertas de la tercera sala de música a la espera de su turno para ser halagadas y amadas.

Los rumores de que uno de los gemelos estaría gravemente enfermo se habían esparcido rápidamente, e incluso el grupo de periodismo estaba esperando para poder hacer una entrevista y llevar la información a todo Ouran.

Tamaki frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que –a una semana de la caída de Kaoru –todavía no se convencieran que estaba (al menos en apariencia) recuperado.

Kyoya por su parte ya estaba sacando las cuentas de cuánto ganarían con los derechos de la historia. Incluso la dirección de la Academia le había informado que había revistas de moda y farándulas interesadas en la "delicada salud" del hijo menor de la famosa diseñadora Hitachiin Yuiko, y que habían acudido al centro de estudios antes que a los manager de los padres para intentar conseguir información más rápidamente. Las enfermedades de los hijos de famosos siempre eran noticias faranduleras de las más codiciadas.

Toosan, Kaasan, Honey-senpai y Mori-senpai apenas pudieron entrar en la tercera sala y evitar que todos los demás lo hicieran con ellos.

-¿Y Haruhi?

-Aún no llega Tama-chan. Hika-chan y Kao-chan tampoco han llegado.

-Creo que lo mejor será no ambientar nada. Dudo mucho que las clientas hoy se interesen en los disfraces. Mantengamos la fachada como está.

-Como digas Tamaki.

Suou lanzó un puchero. No le gustaba que Kyoya le llamara 'Tamaki'…

**29.-**

-Kaoru…

-…Lo siento Hikaru… no me siento bien…

El mayor se arrodilló con la cara llena de preocupación. Su gemelo se había sentado en una banca del jardín y había dicho de repente que no iría al Host ese día.

-¿Qué tienes Kaoru? –preguntó Haruhi, que los acompañaba.

-Estoy un poco mareado, es todo…

-No has comido casi nada –regañó el otro, sintiendo que las manos comenzaban a temblarle –Y has estado decaído todo el día.

-Debe haber sido la falta de desayuno…

-Me dijiste que habías desayunado cuando me levanté… -Kaoru desvió la mirada con una gesto culpable -¿Me mentiste?

-No quería que te preocuparas…

Haruhi suspiró tomando su celular y marcando el número de Ootori.

-Senpai, llegaremos tarde. Kaoru no se siente bien.

El gemelo menor quiso hacer un gesto hacia su compañera pero la llamada ya estaba hecha.

-Ahora tendré que darle explicaciones también a King… -se lamentó con la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Qué pasa Kaoru…? –volvió a preguntar su hermano, sentándose junto a él y atrayéndole hacia su pecho -¿Qué tienes…?

Un triste suspiro salió de sus labios. Al comenzar a hablar no despegó los ojos del suelo.

-Solo estoy fatigado… Lo siento Hikaru…

-¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo para que comas? –preguntó la niña, acercándose a ambos.

-Hazlo –ordenó el mayor, sabiendo que el otro se negaría. Rápidamente buscó en su billetera algo de dinero y lo extendió a Fujioka –Trae alguna bebida deportiva y algo que tenga proteínas. Y una barra grande de chocolate. Si quieres compra algo para ti también.

Antes que Haruhi alcanzara a volver, el club de periodismo, decenas de chicas y el Host en pleno rodeaban a Kaoru y Hikaru en un barullo ensordecedor que terminó con la intervención de los guardias de la Academia.

**30.-**

No necesitaba que le dijeran que habían llamado. La cara de Mikoto-san lo indicaba claramente.

-_Una recaída. _–pensó con algo de macabra satisfacción. Ahora la madre de los gemelos no tendría excusa para no ir a la entrevista que había solicitado el sábado.

Aunque dejando el orgullo y la perversidad de lado, le preocupaba el muchacho. El informe hecho luego del desmayo en Ouran había indicado principios de anemia y cuatro kilos menos en una semana.

Su invisible enemigo seguía acechando desde una sombra que aún no era capaz de dilucidar.

Odiaba que la psiquiatría no fuera tan instantánea como la kinesiología o la cirugía.

-Un detalle… eso es lo que me falta… un detalle…

Tenía la historia clínica y personal de Kaoru sobre su escritorio. El informe de la Academia había llegado a primera hora. Las vidas de Yuiko y Yoshiki al ser públicas no habían sido difíciles de rastrear. El folio sobre Hikaru era idéntico al de su gemelo –o quizás al revés –y eso no ayudaba en nada.

-Algo se me escapa…

Suspiró al darse cuenta que no hallaría nada revisando por millonésima vez los archivos de los Hitachiin. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba causando lo que afectaba a Kaoru, estaba tan metido en su mente o en sus tradiciones familiares que no tenía informe alguno que lo avisara.

-Podría ser terrible o simple…

Se quitó los lentes y decidió guardar todo. Eran ya las nueve y media y la luna había salido hacía rato atrás. Al día siguiente tenía la agenda llena y era saludable dormir.

**31.-**

Acunó a su hermano mientras dormía, sabiendo que su padre estaba inquieto sobre la cama y que su madre dormía con sedantes.

Kaoru tenía licencia por dos días.

Obvio era que él no iría tampoco a clases. Aunque no tuviera licencia. Se ocuparía de que comiera como era debido y que no se saltara nada de lo que le ponían en la mesa.

Le mantendría alejado del Host si era necesario.

Se lo llevaría a una cueva perdida si eso le daba la tranquilidad que había huido ese último día de vacaciones.

Quizás haber expandido su mundo no había sido tan buena idea. Seguramente alguien le había dicho o hecho algo a su gemelo. No había otra explicación.

Mordiéndose el labio abrazó más fuerte a Kaoru y enterró su nariz en sus alborotados cabellos.

Jamás había sentido algo que los distanciara tanto como esa tristeza que consumía el oro derretido de los ojos de su hermano menor.

**Continuará…**

**No contestaré ahora los reviews. Sorry por eso, prometo hacerlo pronto. Rio (echando de menos el separador que no puede ver) **


	6. Sexta parte

**Disclamer: Ouran Koukou Host Club es de Bisco Hatori y su staff técnico. Amén una vez más.**

**Notas: Tengo una duda. Durante el capítulo 14 hacen alusión a que el apellido de Tamaki es Suou, aunque yo sabía que ese era su nombre. Tamaki Suou (apellido y nombre) pero ahora pareciera ser Suou Tamaki. Por eso en la quinta parte puse una línea en donde Kyoya llamaba a Tamaki "Suou" en una muestra de intimidad y luego King se quejaba cuando Kyoya volvía a llamarlo "Tamaki" en muestra de formalidad.**

**(TT Quiero el separador)**

******Broken Mirror  
+Sexta parte+**

******  
**

**32.-**

Martes.

Para su tristeza, Hikaru estaba cumpliendo con cada una de sus promesas.

Se había levantado antes que él, y le había obligado a tomar no solo el desayuno completo (y en ración casi doble) sino que a la fuerza le había encajado las dos pastillas vitamínicas que le habían recetado.

Caminaba tras él como un guardia, vigilando cada movimiento, cada pensamiento, cada palabra.

Recién era mediodía y ya estaba agobiado.

Apenas los brazos de su padre le brindaban refugio contra el desmedido sentido del deber que parecía haber despertado en su hermano. Yoshiki era el único capaz de decir una barbaridad tal como: "_Deja de molestar a Kaoru y ve a hacer algo útil por el mundo_" y salir vivo.

Pero lo cierto era que no le había dicho tal cosa. Simplemente había reído ante la suplicante mirada de su retoño menor, mientras enviaba en una limusina a Hikaru a comprar helado de chocolate y menta al otro lado de la ciudad.

Por ahora tenía algo de paz. Agradecía el silencio de la mansión, roto solamente por el regular latir del corazón de su padre, que canturreaba canciones viejas en inglés –de su época de estudiante –mientras le acariciaba la nuca y el cabello.

Y mientras se acomodaba en el tibio abrazo, la voz de su padre llegó a sus oídos lenta y serena, cantando una tonada que jamás había oído en su vida, pero que se le antojó digna de un ambiente oscuro y… sensual…

Se sonrojó al pensar que nuevamente su virginidad comenzaba a ser tema en su mente.

-_Otra vez pensando estupideces. _

-Kaoru… -levantó sus ojos dorados y se topó con la nariz de su padre junto a la suya.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cuándo vas a presentarme una novia?

Entre la pregunta, la cercanía, sus propios pensamientos y algo que rebotó bajo su estómago, el gemelo sintió que el mundo se desvanecía.

-¿Mala pregunta? –inquirió Yoshiki al ver la reacción de su hijo –Bueno, bueno, no hay apuro, después de todo, eres un niño todavía –completó estrujándolo en un abrazo –El niño de papá, no me importa si se quedan comiendo helados conmigo toda la vida.

-… Estás loco.

**33.-**

Las cinco diseñadoras principales se retiraron confundidas. Nunca habían visto a Yuiko-sama tan distraída.

La mujer parecía completamente ida, nerviosa, golpeteando los lápices contra la delicada superficie de su laptop, diciendo que no a todos y cada uno de los proyectos.

_Retírense, no puedo pensar, lo siento. Decídanlo con Giancarlo cuando llegue de Berlín. Lo siento._

Era martes y la hora de almuerzo acababa de terminar. Yuiko no se había movido de su asiento ni había aceptado comida en su oficina. No quiso ir a casa ni partir a un restaurant.

Su puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Las cortinas parecían hojas metálicas soldadas unas con otras.

La visión de aquella mujer le aterraba. Himura Arashi, la doctora que decía que las causas de la enfermedad de Kaoru estaban en su mente y no en su cuerpo, la que aseguraba que con algo de ayuda _de todos_ podrían sacar adelante al gemelo en poco tiempo…

_Obviamente la parte más importante la tendrá Hikaru, pero su esfuerzo es irremplazable._

Pero… ¿Y si algo tenía que ver Hikaru?... ¿Y si era el mayor y su insistente contacto con su gemelo lo que aterraba a Kaoru?... ¿Y si estaba, acaso, frente a un caso de abuso bajo su propio techo, escondido en abrazos hermanables y gestos cómplices?

Esa mujer no podía simplemente entrar en la vida de su familia y destapar todo como si fuera una olla.

¡Kaoru no sabía nada!

…¿Cómo le dirían ahora todo lo que había pasado?... Eran cosas sin importancia, ocurridas hace tanto tiempo…

_-¿Kaoru lo sabe?_

_-No._

_-¿No?_

_-No. No lo sabe. Y no lo sabrá tampoco._

¿Qué sentido tenía decirle lo de la operación y el accidente a estas alturas de su vida? Ya habían pasado diez años, no podía tener relación con lo ocurrido ahora.

_¿Te sentirías más tranquila si te digo que lo dejaremos así hasta que Kaoru mejore y luego –si vemos algo extraño –le enviamos a París…?_

**34.-**

Hamburguesa doble con… todo. O mejor aún. Hamburguesa casera doble con todo.

Mmmm… No, no sería capaz de comérsela sola. Mejor sería una hamburguesa casera con todo. O mejor doble sin todo. ¿O solo casera?

-Huevo frito, tomate, lechuga, palta, carne, queso, mayonesa, mostaza, pepinillo…

¿Y porqué no uno de esos tan ricos de pollo con queso y tocino? No eran dobles pero eran ricos… Si, era una buena idea…

¿Porqué la enumerada lista de sándwich y comida chatarra era tan larga? Era difícil decidirse y solo tenía una hora para comer.

-¿Te decidiste ya? –le preguntó el joven mesero, acostumbrado a la diaria indecisión de su cliente.

-Tráeme un 11 con bebida.

-Vaya, pensé que pedirías un 6 con palta.

-Ayer comí un 6 con palta. Lo repetiré el sábado. Y mañana comeré sano así que no vendré.

-Claro –dijo irónico –Te esperaré con un 15.

-¿Un hot-dog italiano gigante?

-De esos mismos.

Arashi sonrió y su camarero favorito partió a buscar su pedido.

Estaba un poco lejos del Centro Médico. De hecho, estaba en el barrio de sus padres, un suburbio de clase media tranquilo en donde los niños jugaban en plazas con pelotas de fútbol y donde las niñas jugaban a las muñecas en los pastos.

Iba a ir a la casa de sus padres, pero se arrepintió antes de llegar. No era un buen día para verlos. Seguramente su madre hablaría todo el día de Koujiro y no quería recordar mucho a su hermano ahora que tenía el caso de los Hitachiin…

_¡Quieres olvidarlo completamente!_

…Sí, era lo más probable. El caso de su hermano no era un buen pensamiento para un psiquiatra como ella. Aunque la verdad es que nunca fue un buen pensamiento _para ella_.

El churrasco con tomate, queso, lechuga, mayonesa y palta llegó en contados diez minutos. La bebida elegida fue una bilz y el asiento, uno junto a las ventanas.

Era hora de buscar detalles en la conversación que había tenido lugar en la mañana con Hitachiin Yuiko.

_Supongo que está demás decirle, doctora, que Mikoto-san siempre ha sido muy discreto… _

Se arriesgaba a arruinar su comida reescuchando la ilegal grabación que había hecho, pero supuso que era un riesgo que debía tomar.

**35.-**

Yuiko se negaba. Yoshiki decía que podía ser. Hikaru exigía que lo llevaran en el mismo instante. Kaoru no tenía idea qué pasaba.

-¡Claro que no!

-Pero Yuiko…

-¡Mamá no puedes decir que no!

-¿De qué…?

-¡Me niego!

-Mandaré llamar la limusina.

-¡No te atrevas Yoshiki!

-¡Hazlo Papá!

-¡No me desautorices Hikaru¡Soy tu madre!

-¡Es la salud de Kaoru!

El aludido se sorprendió. ¿Referente a él?

-¡Dice que está loco!

-¡No ha dicho nada aún!

-¡Es una psiquiatra!

El golpe contra la mesa los hizo callar a todos, incluyendo a Yoshiki que tenía el comunicador en la mano exigiendo una limusina en la puerta.

-Ustedes van a explicarme qué está pasando¡y van a hacerlo ahora!

Kaoru se mantuvo con los ojos fijos en su familia aunque estaban llenos de lágrimas. Algo dentro de él se quebraba a cada momento. ¿Porqué nadie le decía nada¿porqué lo trataban de esa forma¿porqué su madre no quería que lo revisaran¿porqué un psiquiatra?

-Mikoto-san no encuentra la razón de tus desmayos Kaoru –dijo el dueño de casa, aguantando la mirada mortal de su esposa –El equipo médico dice que las causas podrían estar en tu mente.

-…¿Porqué no un psicólogo entonces? –preguntó limpiando con el dorso de la mano la primera lágrima que cayó.

-No lo sabemos bien. La doctora asignada se llama…

-¡No hables de ella¡No llevaremos a Kaoru!

-Yuiko, por favor… -dijo, ya cansado, anticipándose a la furia de Hikaru –No perdemos nada…

-¿Y el escándalo! Todos dirán que está loco –agregó apuntando al menor de sus hijos. -¡Sabes como es la prensa, no lo dejarán en paz¡Será peor!

El silencio siguió durante largos segundos en el enorme salón en donde se encontraban discutiendo.

-Creo que Papá tiene razón. –dijo Kaoru. –No perdemos nada.

-Pero hijo…

-Mamá… Es desagradable estar como estoy… Solo… solo déjame hablar con esa doctora… ¿de acuerdo?

Yuiko tembló de rabia y se volvió hacia Yoshiki con una expresión terrorífica.

-Si la prensa se entera y algo pasa ¡Tú! Deberás ver como lo solucionas.

El camino hacia el Centro Médico lo hicieron los tres en absoluto mutismo y desgano.

**36.-**

Himura Arashi. Así se llamaba.

Japonesa con estudios en Europa y Estados Unidos. Había trabajado dos años en Canadá.

Tenía 30 años y ya coleccionaba diplomas de postgrados, maestrías y doctorados.

Era trabajólica, y desde que había comenzado la universidad –a los 17, a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad –que no se veía mucho con su familia. Tenía mala relación con su madre, que le reclamaba su lejanía y la ausencia de matrimonio e hijos. Con su padre y hermano menor –ocho años menor que ella –las cosas eran normales.

Había otro hermano en la familia, uno cuatro años menor… En realidad, _había habido_ otro en la familia.

Lo demás del informe era lo de siempre. Trabajos, jefes, referencias, domicilio particular, celular, marca y modelo del auto que manejaba, gustos, obvies, libros que leía, películas que veía, música que escuchaba… hasta las mascotas que tenía o había tenido.

-Kyoya siempre hace un buen trabajo de investigación…

La mujer parecía confiable y competente.

Quizás no sería necesario intervenir para asegurar la correcta atención hacia Kaoru.

**37.-**

Martes, medianoche.

Eso de mantenerse desvelado largas horas en la cama parecía estar convirtiéndose en costumbre.

Al día siguiente tampoco iría a clases. Era obvio que Hikaru tampoco lo haría. Desde temprano tendría que pedirle a su padre que distrajera a su gemelo para no sentirse agobiado. Detestaba sentirse presionado por él, que era su único igual en el mundo.

El mayor no dormía aunque simulaba bastante bien hacerlo. Kaoru sonrió ante eso, y acarició su espalda desnuda con la punta de los dedos. Se sonrojó nuevamente.

-_Si… si muriera esta noche… habría tantas cosas que me quedaría sin hacer… _

Lanzarse de un helicóptero para descender en snowboard alguna alta montaña nevada, molestar a King el día de su matrimonio con Haruhi, ver a Kyoya-senpai reír de manera espontánea, ver a Honey-senpai competir en esos duelos ceremoniales a nivel nacional, ver a Mori-senpai en acción realmente, ir a bailar a una discotec plebeya, tener un pareja, perder su virginidad…

El último pensamiento le sorprendió. Nunca había sido muy dado a pensar en sexualidad o sexo y aparte de algunos juegos –que practicaba absolutamente solo –su virginidad nunca había sido algo muy importante…

¿Porqué ahora…?

-_No es la primera vez que lo pienso… _

Con su hermano la primera vez que lo asaltó el temor de morir virgen. Con su padre la segunda. Nuevamente su hermano en la tercera…

-…_No… esta es la cuarta… _

La tercera, en Ouran, aquél primer día luego de las vacaciones, con él vestido de sensual criatura de la noche, con los ojos de colores y esa larga melena rubia…

-…_King…_

La tercera… con Tamaki Suou.


	7. Séptima parte

**Disclamer: Ouran Koukou Host Club no me pertenece. Todo a Bisco Hatori-san y su staff técnico.  
La verdad es que el retraso es injustificable, pero -como dicen por ahí- a todos la vida nos golpea de vez en cuando. A algunos con más frecuencia que a otros, pero a todos alguna vez.  
Espero que les guste el capítulo, que siga el angst y el drama y que no los decepcione.  
Ishida Rio**

* * *

**+Broken Mirror+  
Séptima parte.**

* * *

**38.-**

Miércoles.

Cuando despertó eran casi las dos tarde. El sol estaba alto en el cielo y parecía que corría una brisa suave.

Hikaru escuchaba música tendido a su lado de la cama. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenía una bandeja en la mesita a su lado. Reconoció rápidamente jugo de melón, fruta natural y algo de crema batida.

Le sorprendió que no hubiera helado en la bandeja.

-Buenos días dormilón.

Elevó los ojos cansados con pereza. Su gemelo le miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿Te desvelaste de nuevo? –solo asintió. No tenía ánimos de hablar. –Al menos recuperas las horas de sueño. Hace mucho que no despertabas después del mediodía.

-Hi...karu…

-Vaya, veo que aún no despiertas.

Sonriente y menos autoritario que ayer, el mayor le da leves empujones hasta que logra que se tienda con la cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Sigue durmiendo Kaoru. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Apenas el otro cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió acompasada y regular. Profundamente dormido nuevamente, Hikaru volvió a concentrarse en su música, olvidándose de mundo.

* * *

**39.-**

-Yoshiki-san… Que sorpresa. No tenemos cita hoy… que yo recuerde…

-Arashi-san, solo quiero saber qué ha averiguado.

La psiquiatra le ofrece asiento y cierra la puerta en su espalda.

-La verdad es que no hay claros indicios para los padecimientos de Kaoru. Todo es confuso. No hay stress o enfermedades psiquiátricas anteriores a los primeros síntomas, es como si hubiera salido de la nada.

-Entonces no hay nada.

-Si asumo como verdad todos los datos entregados… lamento decirle que no hay nada aún.

-¿Si… asume como verdad,¿Piensa que mentimos?

-Todos mienten Yoshiki-san, incluso de manera inconsciente. No digo que su informe sea falso. No lo acuso tampoco de golpear a sus hijos, o de abusar de ellos. Simplemente digo que hay algo que se nos escapa…

-…Esto es frustrante.

-Si que lo es. –Arashi miró el informe una vez, sabiéndoselo de memoria a estas alturas- Hay algo que no está específicamente anotado aquí… El día del ataque… el penúltimo día de vacaciones¿qué hizo Kaoru?

-Estuvo en la piscina con su hermano toda la tarde.

-¿Nada anormal?

-…Creo que le dio un calambre nadando, pero Hikaru lo sacó de inmediato.

-Una piscina…

Entonces el celular del Hitachiin suena. Al parpadear el nombre del mayor de sus hijos en la pantalla de su BlackBerry, el adulto rápidamente se levanta contestando el teléfono.

-¡Hikaru!

-_Hola Papá. Kaoru está muy adormilado¿podrías traer algo rico para que se anime? Ha dormido todo el día. _

-Pe-pero ¿está bien?

Arashi levanta la vista, interesada.

-_Si, está bien, pero tiene una pereza tan grande como la casa. A ver si encuentras algo que le anime._

-…Bien… cuídalo Hikaru. Llámame cualquier cosa.

En cuanto colgó, ella volvió los ojos a los papeles. No podía ser que estuviera espiando a los padres de sus pacientes.

-Doctora… Hikaru me dice que Kaoru ha dormido todo el día… No es normal en él tanto sueño…

-¿Cómo ha dormido los últimos días?

-Bastante mal.

-¿Está tomando sedantes?

-No.

-Entonces está recuperando sueño. Es una buena señal. El cuerpo busca normalizar sus funciones y reestablecer sus horarios. Que hoy se acueste más temprano. Será un problema en el instituto si se acostumbra a despertar a las tres de la tarde.

* * *

**40.-**

Cena familiar.

Kaoru parecía de buen humor ante la perspectiva del viaje a Suiza durante el fin de semana con todos sus amigos, incluida Haruhi, que su padre le traía de regalo.

-¿Hay nieve en Europa en este tiempo?

-No tengo idea. Tendremos que decirle a Kyoya-senpai que averigüe todo.

-A todos les encantará la idea.

-¡Claro! King estará fascinado.

-¿King? –pregunta Yuuko- Kaoru, amor¿quién es King?

-Es Tamaki-senpai Mamá. El hijo del director del Instituto.

-¿El heredero del grupo Suou?

-Dudo que sea bueno catalogarlo de esa forma –comentó Hikaru –a menos que se esté completamente convencido de que el Grupo Suou tiene los días contados.

-Hikaru, no digas eso de él. Es un poco… fantasioso, es todo.

-Pues no puedes negar que no tiene un pelo de empresario.

-…Eso es cierto…

Por un instante fugaz la abuela del rubio príncipe apareció en la mente de los gemelos, pero procuraron disimular lo mejor posible su antipatía hacia ella.

-Mañana ya debemos ir a clases… ¿Iremos al Host?

-Si, ya son demasiados días sin ir y comienzo a aburrirme.

Hikaru sonrió. Si Kaoru quería ir al Host, él lo interpretaría como una buena señal.

-Tengo que disculparme con King por todos los problemas que he causado…

-Él lo entenderá cariño –dijo su madre – La salud es algo que no podemos controlar.

-Es cierto. Hikaru, recuerda acompañar siempre a tu hermano sin agobiarlo.

El mayor sonrió y continuaron comiendo. Todo parecía ir bien.

* * *

**41.-**

Kyoya sonrió cuando sacó las cuentas del Host esa jornada. El retorno de Kaoru en medio de la expectación causada el lunes por su desmayo había triplicado las ganancias ese día.

-Gracias a todos por su trabajo –dijo, cerrando su laptop con una inconfundible cara de felicidad.

-Haaa, Kyoya se ve muy feliz –comentó Tamaki con su típica sonrisa –Eso significa que ha sido un buen día también para él.

-Eso a pesar de los dulces, arreglos florales extras y seguridad que tuvo que colocar –apoyó Haruhi –¿Entonces ya podemos decir que te tenemos de vuelta Kaoru?

-Claro que si. Ya me siento bien.

Hikaru observaba desde una ventana. La figura de su hermano parecía tan delgada y débil que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. En el fondo de su corazón temía que recayera, que esa cosa volviera y le arrebatara a su gemelo de las manos sin darle la oportunidad de intentar protegerlo.

-¿Pasa algo, Hika-chan?

La voz de Honey-senpai le sorprendió, sacándolo de su pensamiento.

-…No… No pasa nada.

-Lo que le pasó a Kao-chan… no fue tu culpa… Créeme.

* * *

**42.-**

21.45pm.

-Sí Mamá, prometo que iré…. –va a refrigerador, intentando sacar una botella de soda con limón al tiempo que equilibra el teléfono entre su hombro y su mejilla - No, no será como el año pasado… -una vez obtenidas, caminó hacia su bergiere, dejándose caer con poca delicadeza, sin voltear a ver la pantalla de su laptop -Si, lo prometo. Nos vemos.

Dejó el celular a un lado mientras suspiraba. Abrió su botella y aunque la acercó a sus labios, no tomó absolutamente nada.

-Supongo que tendré que comprar flores.

Tomó nuevamente su celular y marcó el número de su abnegada y sin-vida secretaria.

-¿Sakura? Soy yo. Necesito que canceles todas las citas de mañana hasta las dos de la tarde –vuelve la botella a su boca y esta vez traga una buena cantidad de agua –Sí, tengo que hacer algunas diligencias urgentes. –dejó la botella, abrió su explorador de Internet y fue hacia la página de un diario internacional –Lo sé, intenta reacomodarlas dentro de la misma semana… Por favor, te lo agradeceré como corresponde.

Click.

Choques aéreos, accidentes ferroviarios, amenazas de bomba, el precio del petróleo por el cielo, TLC con la mitad del mundo, avisos presidenciales, el hijo de la Emperatriz japonesa, los escándalos de Harry de Inglaterra, etc, etc.

¿Nada interesante en todo un día alrededor del mundo?

Sostuvo apenas la botella entre sus dedos y se desparramó en su sillón. Mejor sería dormir temprano y prepararse para lo que venía.

Las idas al cementerio siempre le arruinaban la semana.

* * *

**43.-**

Viernes.

Haruhi insistía en no ir. Un viaje al extranjero auspiciado por los padres Hitachiin no era algo que le acomodara, por lo que se mantenía en su necia negativa de no participar.

-Pero Haruhi…

-¡Iremos a un centro invernal increíble!

-¡No tendrás que pagar nada!

-¡Te enseñaremos a esquiar!

Pero cada palabra le parecía más una razón para no ir.

Quiso argumentar que no tenía pasaporte, pero Kyoya le extendió uno –legal.- en el acto.

Quiso decir que no tenía nada de nieve, pero Renge-chan le dijo que ella había comprado el equipo nuevo que usaba tal personaje de tal animé en tal capítulo, por lo que le regalaba el anterior, que era de otro tal personaje de otro tal animé en otro tal capítulo.

Incluso empezó a balbucear que le tenía miedo a los aviones, cuando Tamaki ya estaba llamando a las empresas encargadas de los ferrocarriles europeos que necesitaba **urgente** dos vagones de tren bala de primera clase exclusivos durante el fin de semana.

Finalmente la chica se rindió.

-Haruhi, para que te sientas mejor¿qué tal si va también tu padre?

Y aunque no dijo nada, sus ojos demostraron claramente lo agradecida que estaba.

* * *

**44.-**

Ver a su madre llorar por quinceavo año consecutivo ese mismo lugar le molestaba hasta ser capaz de patear alguna de las horrendas lápidas que había alrededor.

Sabía que tenían que cremar a Koujiro, sabía que tenían que deshacerse de la odiosa aura que el cementerio tenía pero su madre se negaba como si la fueran a quemar viva.

_Himura Koujiro._

Su hermano menor. En la foto que había en la lápida vestía el uniforme de equipo de basketball.

Quiso llorar al tiempo que la maldita imagen le devolvía la sonrisa del chico, pero ya no tenía lágrimas.

Trago duro antes de darse cuenta que ya no podía estar más en ese lugar. Le dañaba, le causaba mucho dolor.

Le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla, otro a su madre en la frente y un fuerte abrazo a Satoshi, su último hermano, antes de salir rápidamente del cementerio general de la ciudad.

_Suicidio._

-Mentira…

_Suicidio. _

-¡Mentira!

Con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños y con la frente pegada al volante, descubrió que aún tenía muchas lágrimas que derramar.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Kazumi Black: Espero que siga gustándote el fic, me halagan tus palabras y disculpa la enorme demora. Me costó horrores sacar este capítulo jeje.**

**Pica¡esa si que es una buena idea! jajajaja. La tengo contemplada por ahí, todo depende de los giros de la historia (que parece que se viene más larga de lo que pensaba) ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Hazuki-chan: blushed jejeje, vaya y después se preguntan porqué una tiene el orgullo por las nubes. Como dije antes, todo puede pasar, y aunque no lo crean, las parejas AUN no están definidas, aunque creo que me inclinaré por lo más canon (twincest, KyoTama) aunque hay que ver aún. No te aseguro nada tampoco con Kaoru, pero si puedo decirte que las cosas no han terminado aún para él. **

**  
Izumi-sakachita: Si, la confusión con respecto al nombre de Tamaki ya la superé, auqnue tengo que arreglar los capítulos que sufrieron bajo ese detalle. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.**

**Pilikita-Sakura: No te preocupes por los reviews. De las pocas cosas de las que me enorgullezco es de no ser de los que los piden con tal de continuar. Lamentablemente para mí, a mi inspiración a veces le vale madres el interés de los lectores y se va de vacaciones al triángulo de las bermudas por tiempo indefinido. Pero ahora está llamándome al menos, lo que me ha permitido sacar algunas cosas. Con respecto al "estilo", claro que puedes usarlo, es solo una locura mía. Llegaré a los 100 mini capítulos si sigo así XD. Gracias también por leer Psicopatía.**

**  
AlquimistaFlama: Jejeje, se me perdió la rapidez. En fin, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, y que el angst sea lo que buscas. **

**Un besote a todos ls pacientes que esperan este fic.**

**Ishida Rio**

* * *

**  
**


End file.
